Blossom Alone
by Metron99
Summary: Many years after the break-up of the Powerpuff Girls, Blossom tried to get the team back together... But, unfortunently for her, Bubbles and Buttercup have already moved on with their lives. and, have No Interest in coming out of retirement and resuming superhero activities.


**The Powerpuff Girls copyright Craig McCracken**

** Dexter's Laboratory Genndy Tartakovsky**

* * *

It was morning at the metropolis known as Citysville.

as the sun rose, shining over the dark, grimey city..  
a lone figure 'flew' over it's skyline, leaving a bright pink light trail.

the figure was 'Blossom', once the leader of Townsville's superheroine team: The Powerpuff Girls.

Now..she was it's ONLY member.  
but, today..she wanted to do something about that.

the ginger haired adult scanned the area carefully.  
looking for any trace of her wayward sisters within this corrupt city.

she found at least ONE.

**[Craig McCracken Junior High School]**

"Now, class.." began a blonde woman

"who can tell me who abollished slavery over african-americans in the 1800s?"

a preteen boy raised his hand.

"Yes, Jake?"

"P-President Abraham Lincoln, Miss Utonium."

'Mrs. Utonium' nodded.

"VERY Good, Jake.  
Now..can anyone tell me WHY he did this?"

a Preteem girl raised her hand.

"yes, Alice?"

"B-Because it was WRONG?"

"CORRECT." said 'Mrs. Utonium'

the blonde woman sat down at her desk.

"Slavery over ANY creature..is very, VERY wrong.  
and, while it was LAW, and perfectly legal back then..it didn't make it right.

because of what President Lincoln did.  
all african-americans are now free to live the way they want to-"

just then, 'Mrs. Utonium' looked up, pausing.  
the students looked confused..then, 'Mrs. Utonium' looked back at them.

"Aaaaand, we'll continue this lesson tomorrow: Class Dismissed."

the kids all got up from their seats grabbed their backpacks and ran for the door.

"Remember: NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS!" called 'Mrs. Utonium'

the kids were soon gone.  
the blonde woman exhaled sharply, then..got up from her desk.

she approached a window..and, soon saw a ginger haired woman levitate before her.

she wore a pink sleevless shirt/skirt, black belt, white stocking and mary-jane shoes.

'Mrs. Utonium' sighed sharply, opening the window.

"hi, Bubbles." said Blossom

Bubbles remained stonefaced.

"If you were coming to visit..couldn't you've waited AFTER school hours?"

"no..it can't." said Blossom, shaking her head.

Bubble crossed her arms and walked off.  
Blossom then entered the classroom through the open window.

Blossom took a moment to look around.

"Sooo..THIS is what you left Townsville for."

Bubbles had returned to her desk, apparently Grading Papers.

"i was..inspired by mo-, err..Ms. Keane."

Blossom looked at her sister (who, didn't look back from her work.)

"Okay..so, you wanted to be a school teacher.  
but, WHY did you have to come Here to do it?!"

"the kids 'here' need my more.." said Bubbles, rather sternly

"before i came to this school, nearly every student was a delinquent.  
Always getting into trouble..often with the LAW, unfortunently.

the other teachers here..they didn't really seem to care.  
so, i decided to be the one that DID care, and you know what?"

Blossom looked at Bubbles.

"what?"

Bubbles looked up at Blossom.

"This school gets Less and LESS Parent/Teacher confrences since 'I' enrolled."

Blossom was silent..so, Bubbles returned to grading her papers.  
finally, Blossom exhaled softly..and, spoke again.

"don't you miss it?"

"miss what?"

"Helping People."

"weren't you listening to what i was just saying?.." began Bubbles, still grading papers

"i AM helping people."

"You're helping KIDS."

"and, by doing That, i am helping other people.

If i can teach the kids here to be virtuous, noble and just.  
then, they WON'T grow up to become criminals, sadists and villains."

Blossom paused..then sighed.

"Okay..point taken.  
but, what about those that already ARE Criminals?!"

Blossom approached Bubbles desk, placing her hands on the hard wood.

"their HURTING people, Bubbles..innocent people."

"that's why we have Police." said Bubbles, bluntly

"THEY CAN'T HELP THEM LIEK WE CAN!"

Bubbles stopped, paused..then, slowly looked up a Blossom.

"we?!"

"yes..WE."

Bubbles repositions her glasses, then exhaled as she sat back on her chair.

"Blossom..there is no "We", not anymore.  
I retired from superheroing YEARS ago."

"and, I need you back, now."

Bubbled eyed Blossom sternly.  
after a few minutes..she, finally answered.

"no."

Blossom stepped back, shocked.

"wa-What?!"

"NO, Blossom..i-i can't."

"but..but, WHY?!"

"I'm a School Teacher, now.  
i TEACH kids to seek a 'better way', and not solve problems with Violence.

you have no idea how HARD it was to defeat bullying in this place.  
I can't be going out, beating up criminals with my superpowers on the news!

If i did, then i'd be labled a Hypocrite.  
and, Aaaall my hard work with these kids would be undone: i'd be doing More Harm than Good."

"But-!"

Bubbles looked at Blossom sternly.

"I'm sorry, Blossom: but, NO."

Bubbles exhaled sharply, looking down.

"that part of my life..is OVER.  
and, if you had any sense, YOU'D leave it behind, too."

"You know i can't do that, Bubbles."

Bubbles sighed, rubbing her eyes behind her glasses.

"then..all i can say is "Good Luck."

Blossom exhaled sharply, feeling like a failure.  
she then looked at Bubbles once again.

"Bubbles..can you At Least tell me where i can find Buttercup?!  
if YOU won't help me, then maybe SHE will!"

"I seriously doubt that..but, i'll tell you, anyway.  
maybe SHE can talk some sense into you before you get yourself hurt."

"Where is she?"

"The 'CPD'."

Blossom widened her pink eyes, stunned.

"th-the Citysville Plice Department!?"

Bubbles nodded.

"yeah..she enrolled in the academy as soon as the team broke up.  
she's a Detective, now..but, i hear she may be due for another promotion."

"yeah..okay, thanks."

Blossom hovered up above the ground and, headed towards the window.

"Blossom."

Blossom looked back at her sister.

"it was nice to see you again."

Blossom smiled.

"you, too."

Blossom then crawled out the window and, soon flew up into the sky at lightspeed.

**[Citysville Police Department]**

In an office sat a dark haired uniformed woman.  
she exhaled sharply as she drank some coffee and overlooked a 'case file'

a serial killer was on the loose in the city..killing men, women and children.  
slitting their throats, and then 'positioning' their bodies in certain poses.

a real Sadist.  
the policewoman looked forward to locking him up.

just then, her door knocked.

"WHAT IS IT?!" called the Policewoman

a male police officer opened the door and peeked in.

"D-Detective Untomium?"

"YES?"

"you have a visitor."

'Det. Utonium' raised an eyebrow.

"Visitor?"

the door opened wider..and, Blossom walked in.

"h-hi, buttercup.." said Blossom, waving

Buttercup scowled, groaning slightly Blossom ignored this and walked in (the officer shut the door.)

after a long silence..Buttercup spoke.

"long time no see.."leader girl."

"y-yeah..Long Time."

Blossom finally sat down on a chair in front of Buttercup's desk.  
Buttercup just ignored her and continued to look over her files.

"so..do what do i owe the occasion?"

"I need a "reason" to see my sister?!" said Blossom, feeling almost offended

"With YOU..there's Always a reason."

Blossom looked down, exhaling.  
she then looked back at her sister.

"i..I want to get the team back together."

Buttercup nearly spat out her coffee, trying to stiffle her laughter.

"The TEAM?, Back Together!?  
heh-heh-heh..tell me another."

Blossom eyed Buttercup sternly.

"Buttercup, I'm SERIOUS!"

Buttercup stopped snickering..then, looked at Blossom.

"i see.."

"Look, i tried going it alone..but, i can't."

"Then, you should take a hint: and, STOP."

Buttercup paused for a moment..then, spoke again.

"Have you already talked with Bubbles?"

Blossom exhaled sharply, looking down.

"yes."

"and, she said "no", right?"

"She said she was done with fighting.  
that it would look 'bad' for her image as a "respectable public figure."

Buttercup smirked.

"well..i never thought i'd live to hear myself say this.  
but, I think you should listen to her, and follow her example."

Blossom looked at Buttercup.

"Wa-What?!"

"What we did..it was Fun.  
but, then again, we were KIDS: most everything we did was based around "Fun."

But, we're Adults now..Grown, Responsible ADULTS.  
the time for Kiddie Games and Playing Hero is OVER and DONE WITH."

"OVER?!" exclaimed Blossom

"Well..Wa-What about YOU!?  
Bubbles obvious quit, but YOU seem to be the only one still fighting crime!"

Buttercup eyed Blossom sternly

"Yeah..i do.  
but, the only difference between You and Me is that I'M doing it legally."

"L-Lega-"

"Back in Townsville..we were called Superheroes.  
but, HERE..in Citysville, they got another name for us: Vigilantes.

In our youth, used our powers to take the law into our own hands.  
and, most of the time..we did More Harm than Good: we were CRIMINALS, Blossom."

Blossom stood up, facing her sister.

"How can you even SAY THAT!?  
we helped ALOT of people back in the day!"

"AND, caused massive property damage."

Blossom darted her eyes, grimacing.

"well..Yeah, but-"

"Blossom..ENOUGH.  
i'm a Cop, now: my duty is to Uphold and Preserve the law.

if i go with you..if i go back to beating up bad guys.  
then, i'll betray the badge i wear, and what it represents.

i'll be a criminal..just like YOU."

"B-Buttercup, I-"

"this confronsation is OVER.  
now, LEAVE..i have important work to do."

Blossom paused..then exhaled sharply.  
she got up and headed for the door.

"OH, and One More Thing.."

Blossom looked back at Buttercup.

"don't you go "superheroing" in my city, Blossom..

if i catch you taking the law into your own hands then, i WILL place you under arrest and throw you in jail.

I don't care if we ARE sisters: No One is above the Law."

Blossom exhaled sharply, frowning.

"don't worry..i won't."

with that, Blossom leaves.

**[Later, Back In Townsville]**

Blossom flew sadly back to her house in a small, pleasant neighborhood outside the city.

she landed at the front door, took out a key unlocked and door and walked inside her house.

Blossom looked and saw a dark, empty room.  
she looked over and spotted an open door to the basement.

light was shining from within it.

Blossom walked over to the door and opened it.  
levitating up above the ground, she hovered over and down the staircase.

she was now in a makeshift laboratory.  
and, inside was an adult male with curly ginger red hair.

he wore black pants and shoes a white labcoat, purple gloves and blue tinted glasses.

Blossom smiled, then walked over to her husband.  
she put his arms around him from behind and kissed his cheek.

"your back." said Dexter

"uh-huh."

"so, what did they say?"

Blossom frowned, then parted from Dexter.

"they..said no, Both of them.  
it would seem they're happy with the new lives they've chosen."

Dexter turned and looked at Blossom.

"i'm sorry, blos..  
but, i DID tell you that they wouldn't come back."

Blossom exhaled sharply.

"I Know..i know.  
you told me, and i didn't listen.

and, you were right..as always."

Blossom looked down, frowning.

"i..i guess i'm all alone, now."

Dexter looked at his 'super wife'..then, approached her.  
the human scientist touched her chin, making her look at him.

"no, you don't..you still have ME."

Blossom smiled weakly, a tear visible in her eye.  
she touched his hand, chuckling softly.

"yes..i suppose i do."

with that, the two leaned forward and kissed.  
just then, the computer turned on on, displaying a news report.

MOJO JOJO was attacking the city with a giant robot on the screen.  
Blossom and Dexter looked at it..then, back at each other.

"the never ending battle?" said Blossom

"indeed."

"I guess i better get going, then."

"not ALONE, you won't."

Dexter pressed a button..making a metallic pillar rise from the floor.  
it opened up, revealing a high-tech 'costume' within it.

"Pardon the cliche, but..This looks like a job for Blossom AND Dex-Star."

* * *

Author Note:

This was a random thought that popped in my head one day..

i've seen plenty of PPG fanfics that show the Powerpuff Girls team 'breaking-up' in later years.. the circumstances surrounding it differ depending on the writer. but, they almost ALWAYS show what lives the girls are living After the superheroics are done.

I decided to give it a shot, myself.

First off is Blossom..who is the only one who HASN'T moved on.

given her personality and nature, i guessed that Blossom would NEVER give up on being a superhero, and using her powers to fight crime.

and, the fact that her sisters have moved on doesn't mean a thing to her. Blossom will continue to protect Townsville..even if she has to do it ALONE (though, i clearly show at the end of this that she isn't truely "alone")

Bubbles has always been the kinder, sweeter more "gentle" of the girls. So, if Bubbles ever decided to retire, she'd take up a career that better reflects her gentle nature.

'School Teacher' immediatly came to mind.

I like the idea of Bubbles fllowing in 'Ms. Kean's' footsteps and, trying to help kids by teaching them morality and princibles in a classroom (plus, it's already 'canon' for Bubbles to wear glasses.)

Buttercup is a different story..

being the polar opposite to Bubbles in every way I needed to fine an appropiate career for her Violent and Aggressive Nature.

and, the answer was ridiculously obvious: Policewoman.

I like the idea of Buttercup being in uniform. almost giving her this militaristic feel.

Buttercup is STILL fighting crime. though, now, she does it within the law..not outside of it.

I hint at Buttercup's experience in 'the force' by stating that by now, she is a "Detective"

I was a little inspired by Franl Miller's work on Batman when writing this.

Bubbles and Buttercup have retired, and are living normal lives. Blossom wants them to come back, get back to the way things were.

but, as Gordon once said to Bruce Wayne...

_"This are different times, Bruce.._  
_ The Public..they wouldn't stand for you, anymore."_

I probably WON'T continue this into a full-fledged story..

I just wanted to get this written and, paint a picture of a future where Blossom is on her own..and, Bubbles abd Buttercup have moved on.


End file.
